Brutal
by Evelyn Crystyne
Summary: Todos sabem como isso termina. E esta é somente mais uma versão de como isso começa. " ... Porque não existem histórias onde dois seres brutais se encontram e vivem felizes, até que a morte os separe. ... "


Naquele dia, em especial, o centro de treinamento estava insuportavelmente barulhento. Inúmeros jovens, de diferentes faixas etárias, gritavam alucinadamente para seus competidores favoritos. Todos sabem que é proibido treinar seus jovens para os jogos vorazes, mas o distrito dois não era o único com tradição em tal ramo.

Aquele era o ultimo ano de Cato. Os dezoito chegariam daqui um mês, sendo assim, não poderia mais ser tributo. De qualquer modo Cato estava pronto, desde os treze. A política do dois com idade determinada para voluntariado era bem especifica: abaixo de dezessete, você é praticamente proibido de participar das competições seletivas, abertas exceções. Mas Brutus, seu treinador, sugeriu que ele esperasse a idade madura, somente para ser mais mortal.

Os pais de Cato eram comerciantes importantes, bancavam seu treinamento desde os oito. Aquele era o destino que eles haviam escolhido para ele. No distrito dois, ser tributo é a maior honra que se pode ter. As pessoas jamais se esquecem de suas faces, de seus nomes. Cato adorava a glória, não era do tipo patriota. Mas usaria esta máscara, somente para receber mais ovações.

A maior parte dos presentes urra com a vitória de Billy Venon, exceto os juízes, porque não podem tomar parte de seus favoritos, e a jovem dos cabelos negros. O nome dela é Clove. Cato se pergunta como coube tanta arrogância em tão pouca estatura. Lá está ela, sua expressão indica tédio total. De seus lábios escapa um suspiro de impaciência. Seu ar de superioridade faz com que ele a repudie. O boato que vinha surgindo desde a semana passada, e que somente naquela manhã fora confirmado, fez com que ela se tornasse ainda mais detestável aos seus olhos.

Segundo as noticias que vinham correndo pelo centro de treinamento, este ano não haveria processo seletivo na ala feminina, pois o futuro tributo do sexo feminino já fora escolhido. E é ai que a menina chamada Clove entra: Este era o ano dela. Clove tem dezesseis. Raramente Enobaria deixa alguém com menos de dezessete se voluntariar, ainda mais sem um processo seletivo. Cato não tinha ideia do que a fizera tão especial aos olhos da juíza mais rígida, exceto, talvez, o mau humor característico de ambas. Mesmo que todos soubessem o quão bom Cato era, ele não escapou do processo seletivo. Clove era bonita, ele seria sonso se não admitisse, mas ninguém em sã consciência chegaria perto dela. Sua arrogância parecia ainda mais acentuada pelo fato de não conversar com absolutamente ninguém. Ela não era uma garota comum, caso fosse, estaria aos pés de cato, como todas as outras. Para ser realista, ela não dava a mínima para ele. E seu ego monumental o fez odiá-la por isso.

A menção de seu nome faz com que Cato desperte de seus devaneios. Seu fã-clube grita histericamente. Está na hora de mostrar a que veio.

Sentindo seus sentimentos eclodirem dentro de um espaço pequeno, Clove sabe o que virá a seguir, então prepara suas facas, retirando somente uma, e pondo-a do lado direito de sua jaqueta, por saber que em seu modo automático, todas as do bolso esquerdo acabarão presas à parede. Seus passos ecoam pelo corredor deserto, os gritos da multidão ensandecida, ao fundo. Seus olhos verdes procuram sinais de alguém na porta, sua visão já comprometida. As lágrimas, repentinas como sempre, fazem sua aparição.

Enobaria notou os ataques de histeria, e as medidas drásticas que Clove usava para voltar à realidade, sendo assim, resolveu procurar uma solução antes que acabasse fora de controle. O que já estava. Havia um psicólogo a disposição no centro de treinamento, Clove tentou esfaqueá-lo na primeira sessão. Depois disso, o homem lhe receitou uma tonelada de calmantes, que jamais surtiram efeito.

Ela entra em uma sala qualquer. Automaticamente a ira toma conta de seu ser, e em questão de segundos, todas as facas personalizadas estão alojadas a parede. Seus acessos de fúria não tem hora para vir ou irem embora. Desde pequena, Clove tinha distúrbios emocionais, ira, mesclada ao rancor, surtos inconstantes eram muito maiores do que podia comportar.

Devagar, a faca da parte interna de sua jaqueta, com um movimento preciso e certeiro, perfura sua pele. Clove franze o cenho ao sentir o aço penetrar profundamente a pele alva de seu braço. A faca percorre até a palma de sua mão esquerda, o cheiro de sangue contamina o ar. Talvez ela tivesse rompido outro nervo, com a proporção do corte. De qualquer modo, seus olhos retornaram ao estado de normalidade, foscos e livres de quaisquer tipos de sentimentos estúpido.

Enquanto faz o caminho pelo corredor deserto, deixa um rastro púrpuro atrás de si. Teria de responder mil indagações na enfermaria, não é como se ela realmente fosse fazer. Clove é razoavelmente problemática para uma jovem de dezesseis anos. Com a solidão, transformara as facas em companheiras inseparáveis e em sua maior defesa, contra o resto do mundo, e principalmente, contra si mesma.

A enfermaria encontra-se vazia, exceto pela enfermeira gorda. Normalmente, em dias como aquele, tem fila no local.

Os urros cessaram, sendo assim, Clove presume que o tributo masculino deste ano já havia sido escolhido. Como quem desgosta a enfermeira rechonchuda a observa, os lábios franzidos de irritação. Clove revira os orbes e entra.

– Achei que golpes assim fossem proibidos. – Diz ao examinar os estragos feitos pela lâmina de sua faca. – Olha isso! – Exclama indignada. – Dois centímetros a mais e teria furado a veia de seu pulso.

Em silêncio, Clove a observa limpar o ferimento com cuidado, nem mesmo a própria dera-se conta do quão profundo dor ao corte. A dor de sua ferida latejante não era absolutamente nada comparada a realidade em que vivia.

O barulho de passos duros no corredor principal ecoa até a enfermaria, nos segundos seguintes, a figura robusta de Enobaria aparece na porta.

– Anna, por um acaso você viu a – O restante da frase pairou pelo ar. – Clove! – Gritou ela, seus olhos faiscaram sem direção a jovem sentada sobre a maca, uma das mãos sendo costurada. Assim que Enobaria nota o corte, adquirido recentemente, ela sabe o que havia acontecido.

Algum tempo depois, ambas deixam a enfermaria, Clove observa a mão machucada com desdém, como se aquilo não tivesse a menor importância.

– Achei que os remédios estivessem ajudando. – Diz. – Não achei que fossem resolver, mas...

– Nada ajuda. – Responde, sua voz grave soa zombeteira.

A adrenalina apoderando-se de seu corpo era a melhor sensação que havia sentido. Cada célula de seu ser em êxtase completo, gritando por diversão, por sangue. Mas as ordens eram sentar e esperar. Cato sabia que aquela era a sua hora, e ele iria vencer, porque jogar só por jogar não tem graça.

A porta se abre, duas pessoas do sexo feminino adentram o local, em um silencio impermeável. Com seu típico olhar de tédio, Clove senta-se ao lado dele, mexendo distraidamente nas bandagens ensanguentadas em sua mão esquerda. Como a garota conseguira semelhante ferimento? Só Deus sabe.

– Me desculpe, Cato, mas você terá de esperar mais um pouco. Eu já retorno. – O jovem deu de ombros, sendo assim Enobaria sai.

Quando dá por si encontra um par de orbes foscos sobre si, era a primeira vez que Clove observava quem será o tributo masculino do distrito dois. Nenhuma mudança de expressão em sua face.

– Meus parabéns. – Diz repentinamente, mas logo volta a cutucar sua lesão, que ao julgar pela quantidade de sangue presente na bandagem, é bem recente. Cato murmura um agradecimento e a observa. Clove era pequena, talvez nem chegasse a um e sessenta, sua aparência hostil e expressão forte, não eram o suficiente para amedrontar alguém com 1,80 de altura.

Assim que Enobaria retorna, Clove levanta-se, fazendo-a franzir o cenho.

– Abriu. – Diz simploriamente, em seguida erguendo o antebraço esquerdo, sangue jorrando de sua ferida aberta. O corte ia da parte inicial do pulso até a palma de sua mão. Ela ri antes de dar as costas para os dois. Em seus dedos a linha que, possivelmente, estivera costurando seu corte.

Enobaria passa as mãos pelos cabelos e suspira frustrada.

Durante as duas semanas que antecedem a colheita, os jovens escolhidos para apresentarem-se como voluntários devem treinar para adquirirem novas habilidades e aprenderem a manusear diferentes tipos de armas. Cato não gostou nenhum pouco da ideia. Tinha treinado a vida inteira para isso, não é? Porque treinar mais? Enobaria e Brutos, todavia, mandaram-no obedecer. Assim como Clove, que parecia completamente indiferente.

Durante as duas primeiras semanas, eles não conversam. Somente observam um ao outro. Talvez Cato a observasse muito mais do que ela, justamente por estar ansioso para descobrir de quais habilidades era possuidora. Clove era boa no manuseio de lanças, espadas, somente de tamanho mediano, e não se dava bem com arcos, antes de tudo porque o ferimento em sua mão esquerda a atrapalhava. Até o momento, nada de surpreendente. A verdade é que era perceptível que Clove não estava levando nada a sério, como se soubesse que jamais aprenderia a combater com tais armas. Seu tamanho não era proporcional à amplitude das tais, exceto o arco, com quem não se dava bem. O que não era compreensível, pois daqui alguns dias ela seria jogada em uma arena para matar ou morrer.

Gritos vindos do corredor são ouvidos pelos dois. Brutus e Enobaria estavam discutindo, novamente. Clove olhou para Cato e revirou os olhos. Ao encarar a porta de vidro, escancarada, seu olhar ganhou uma dose altíssima de malícia. Cato só se deu conta do que ela pretendia, quando as vozes ficaram nítidas de onde estavam. A sala deveria estar aberta. Toda a manhã, os dois os traziam até ali para treinarem.

Enobaria, entretida demais com sua discussão com Brutus, acabou colidindo com a porta. Cato não conseguiu conter-se, e acabou rindo pelo nariz, enquanto Clove gargalhava, deliciando-se com incidente de sua mentora, que por sinal estava furiosa, mas os dois escaparam da fúria de Enobaria graças a Brutus, que ria de modo histérico. Sendo assim, os dois saíram discutindo corredor afora.

– Viu só a cara dela? – Pergunta em meio ao riso. Clove senta-se, passa a mão machucada pelos longos cabelos negros e ri.

– Céus, sou uma pessoa horrível! – Ela exclama. Seu tom abundantemente sarcástico. – Anda, vamos dar o fora daqui antes que ela venha tirar satisfação.

Os dois saíram corredor afora, rindo como duas crianças tolas. Era a primeira vez que ele a via sorrir. Parecia realmente feminina quando o fazia. Impossível de ser temida.

O ultimo dia de treinamento enfim chegara. Clove estava suada, devido ao esforço. Cato fizera questão de ajudá-la a treinar o combate corpo a corpo, afinal seriam aliados, pelo menos de início, assim como Brutos havia orientado-os a fazer. Eles haviam se aproximado razoavelmente durante os dias em que ficaram confinados dentro daquela sala abafada, recebendo ordens para esforçarem-se, ganharem massa muscular, serem mais rápidos. Em um momento de deslize seu, Cato conseguiu derrubá-la no estofado macio. Aproveitando o embalo, acabou deixando-se lá mesmo.

– Muito bom, – diz antes de sentar-se ao seu lado direito. – você tem jeito pra coisa, mas vai precisar adquirir massa muscular.

– Pelo amor de Deus, não me fale em massa muscular! – Reclama ela, revirando os olhos. – "Coma mais Clove! Se exercite mais Clove!". – A tentativa, falha por sinal, de imitar a voz de Brutus faz Cato rir. – Não adianta, eu não vou engordar.

O céu estava encoberto, nada de sol naquela tarde. Clove sentou-se para ver melhor a paisagem sombria, suor escorrendo pela sua clavícula. Podia ver seu reflexo detonado pelo vidro da janela. Os cabelos bagunçados, a cara de derrotada.

– Amanhã é o dia da colheita. – Clove o encara, morde o lábio inferior. O que seria dela se sobrasse somente os dois naquela arena. E claro que ela poderia matá-lo a uma distância razoável, mas Cato tinha quase o dobro de seu tamanho, peso e força. Ele a massacraria se quisesse. – Você tem medo de morrer? – Pergunta.

– Porque teria? – Rebate.

– Sei lá, você nunca mais iria ver sua família, seus amigos... – Um riso fraco escapa de seus lábios. Cato a observa de cenho franzido.

– Eu não tenho ninguém. – Ao dizer isso Clove se põe de pé. – Cansei de treinar.

– Se você continuar assim vai ser a primeira a morrer, não quero uma aliada fraca. – O tom de Cato era de zombaria, porém, fraca não é uma das palavras que gosta de ouvir quando alguém a descreve, independentemente de quem for. Atrás de Cato encontrava-se um daqueles bonecos de alvo, onde Clove treinava quando era mais nova. Agora ela não precisava mais daquilo, preferia treinar com animais.

– Poderia matá-lo daqui se quisesse. – Das proximidades da porta, até o local onde Cato estava, davam cerca de três metros. Clove era hábil o suficiente para atirar uma faca a uma distância assustadora.

– Com o que? Seu olhar assassino? – Ele a questiona, em seguida se levanta, rindo. Ela lhe lança um sorriso falsamente amável e coloca a mão direita dentro de sua bolsa.

Segundos depois, a faca está voando na direção de Cato, deixando uma ferida do lado esquerdo de sua face. Notando o olhar de indagação, ela faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça e em seguida aponta para o alvo central, atrás dele.

Ela gargalha, ao ver a expressão perplexa dele, enquanto sua ferida sangra. A faca está no crânio do boneco, fora atirada com tanta força que poderia matar uma pessoa. Clove arruma os cabelos e sai, deixando um Cato completamente perplexo, e uma de suas facas personalizadas para trás. Mais tarde ela voltaria para buscá-la.

No dia da colheita, Cato recebeu mais agrados do que costumava durante o café da manhã. Mesmo tendo levantado ao meio dia, e ter passado a noite na farra. Como bom boêmio que era não trocaria uma noite de prazeres por treinamento árduo. Ele estava mais do que pronto.

Sua mãe lhe dá um beijo de boa sorte antes que ele saia. Cato não avista Clove em lugar algum. Queria acertar as contas com ela, nada mais natural depois de ter recebido uma facada, mesmo que indiretamente, e ser deixado falando sozinho. Mas ele não a vê até o homem de trajes multicoloridos, vindo diretamente da capital, perguntar se alguém gostaria de se voluntariar para tributo feminino este ano. Uma mão paira no ar segundos depois. Bandagens ensanguentadas, em um lugar diferente. Aos poucos a figura de clove se destaca em meio à multidão, com sua típica expressão brutal, os olhos absolutamente vazios. Era provável que ela fosse a única figura feminina de todo o distrito dois trajando uma calça jeans. Normalmente, as jovens querem causar boa impressão.

Clove se posiciona ao lado esquerdo do palco, as pessoas a aplaudem pela sua coragem, e por salvar as crianças menos favorecidas de um destino cruel, mas em seus olhos é visto que, nenhum deles parece por fé em uma vitória por parte dela. Estavam equivocados.

O ritual é repetido e o braço de Cato levanta-se automaticamente ao ouvir a palavra tributo masculino. A multidão se afasta para que todos possam visualizar seu porte. As pessoas o aplaudem enquanto se encaminha até o palco. Há uma agitação maior do público feminino. A maior parte do distrito apostaria em Cato.

Os moradores aplaudem, com fervor, seus representantes na 74ª edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Cato sente o prazer de ser ovacionado espalhar-se pelas células de seu corpo em velocidade recorde. Clove não parece ser afetada por isso. Tal atitude levou-o a pensar o motivo pelo qual ela estava ali. O porquê de ter passado mais da metade de sua vida adquirindo habilidades com diferentes armas mortíferas. Alguns, como Cato, estavam ali pela glória. Porque não queriam ser mais um cidadão, porque haviam sido destinados a ela. Outros pelo dinheiro, talvez fosse este o caso de Clove. Mas ela não parecia o tipo que se importa com bens materiais.

Os dois são encaminhados até o edifício da justiça para despedirem-se de seus parentes antes de serem mandados para capital em um trem.

Seu pai entra de modo escandaloso, dando-lhe um soco no braço direito e fazendo questão de expressar o quão orgulhoso estava, e como havia esperado ansiosamente pela chegada de tal momento. Sua mãe, porém, apenas o abraça durante os segundos restantes, pois seu pai havia gastado a maior parte do tempo expressando seu orgulho monumental. Ela diz que o ama e chora. Ele ri e pede para que ela não se preocupe, porque assim que der ele volta.

Clove não está nenhum pouco interessada em fazer média com a multidão, enquanto seu companheiro parecia ter sido dominado por seu novo, e glorioso, status. Quando a porta se fecha a frente deles, um suspiro aliviado escapa-lhe os lábios. Ela não perde tempo e se joga no sofá. Esperando-os estão Brutus e Enobaria.

– Sentem-se. – Ordena ele. Os dois se sentam no sofá de fronte para seus mentores durante os jogos. – Antes de tudo: Clove tente, pelo seu próprio bem, ser simpática. – Cato não consegue conter seu riso, mas para ao receber um olhar triturador. – Nós já conversamos com vocês sobre aliados e tudo o mais. Não seria muito surpreendente se vocês acabassem tendo de se enfrentar no fim. Mas nunca subestimem seus inimigos.

– Quando os aliados diminuírem é hora de se separar. – Diz Enobaria. – De todos, inclusive vocês dois. – Ambos concordam. – Amanhã vocês terão um dia exaustivo pela frente. Vocês ficarão nas mãos dos estilistas durante boa parte de seu dia.

– Poder ir se quiserem.

Clove é a primeira a se retirar, porque sua cabeça dói, e ela está cansada daquela lenga-lenga.

A capital é a campeã em matéria de exagero. Tudo lá é muito colorido e espalhafatoso, as pessoas falam com sotaque afetado e andam como se estivessem festejando durante todo o dia. As construções eram monumentais, muito maiores que as do dois.

Durante a manhã e boa parte da tarde, ela e Cato ficariam sobre os cuidados de sua equipe de preparação, que melhoraria sua parte externa para o desfile e para a entrevista no programa de Caesar Flickerman. Todos se esforçam para dar a Clove uma boa impressão, elogiam sua beleza, e dizem que com a vestimenta certa, ela ficará divina. A equipe começa a conversar sobre a ideia de vesti-los com uma espécie de armadura que relembre os grandes imperadores de um local chamado Roma. Clove tem a impressão de já ter ouvido falar deste lugar antes, mas não recorda onde.

Depois de horas de trabalho árduo, seu reflexo no espelho é de um ser estranho revestido em ouro. Clove parecia um gladiador, exceto pelo adorno em sua cabeça. Seu estilista, que ela não fizera questão de decorar o nome, diz que sua beleza é divina, mas optou por esconder um pouco de suas sardas, pois a deixavam com aspecto infantil, o que não combinaria com sua vestimenta. Para ela não faz a menor diferença.

Seu estilista a leva até Cato, que veste a mesma armadura, com um adorno semelhante. Sua expressão forte e perigosa o fez parecer uma ave de rapina. Clove sentia-se desconfortável com aquela saia, mas fora auxiliada a não reclamar. Enobaria disse que, mesmo que simpatia não fosse seu forte, ela teria de adquiri-la era questão de sobrevivência.

Cato se aproxima dela, observando-a atentamente, dos pés aos cabelos. Os estilistas saem em seguida, pois a carruagem deles seria a próxima a entrar em cena.

– Achei que você não usasse saia. – Fala. – Também achei que ninguém mandasse em você.

– E não mandam. – Ela responde. – Você parece uma águia. – Diz encarando-o com um meio sorriso.

– Isso foi um elogio? – Cato pergunta de cenho franzido. Clove da de ombros.

– Seu adorno está torto. – Cato se aproxima para que ela possa arrumar sua "coroa". A diferença de proporções entre eles é ainda mais acentuada. Caesar anuncia os tributos do distrito dois, e a carruagem parte em direção a saída.

– Seja simpática. – É a ultima coisa que ela o ouve dizer antes de ambos serem assaltados pelos gritos ensandecidos dos moradores da capital.

Clove segue o conselho que lhe foi dado e ambos acenam para a multidão.

A primeira coisa que Cato faz ao ser liberado por Brutus é tomar uma ducha bem demorada. A "garota quente" havia arruinado sua aparição magistral, mas não havia problemas, ninguém conseguiria uma nota maior que ele na avaliação dos tributos. Além do mais, ele teria cinco dias para amedrontar os demais e mostrar seus dotes. Cato sai do banho ao notar que está faminto. Observa seu reflexo no espelho embaçado, enrola a toalha na parte inferior de seu corpo em forma e se prepara para sair.

A maçaneta gira. A porta aberta revela um Clove encoberta somente por uma toalha branca, os cabelos erguidos em um coque desajustado:

– Que porra é essa? – Ele pergunta. Não que fosse desagradável ter uma garota seminua no mesmo banheiro que ele, também em semelhante estado. Mas quando esta garota é Clove, existem motivos de sobra para se suspeitar.

– Enobaria me expulsou do banheiro. A torneira dela está quebrada e o pessoal da capital acabou de chegar pra arrumar. Então eu vim tomar banho aqui, porque não aguento mais todo esse pó de arroz na minha cara. – Responde com naturalidade enquanto aproxima-se do box.

– Você poderia ter batido na porta, não? E se eu tivesse nu? – Cato questiona de modo malicioso.

– Oh. – Crocita, avaliando-o em seguida. A sobrancelha esquerda de Clove se ergue e ela volta a falar. – Não faria diferença.

Resposta errada. Cato a observa de olhos estreitos. Ninguém mexe com seu orgulho masculino. Mesmo aproximando-se de Clove com fúria evidente, ela não recua. Ela não o teme. Cato não teve problema algum para imprensá-la na parede mais próxima e tomar-lhe a boca com violência excessiva. Suas línguas travavam uma luta mortal para descobrir quem é a caça quem é o caçador. Clove interrompe o beijo de modo abrupto. Cato não perde tempo e desce até a camada de pele alva que lhe encobre a clavícula, mordiscando-a.

– Uou Uou! – Exclama ela empurrando-o para o lado oposto. – Eu não sou uma dessas cadelas que você costuma foder no dois! – Explode ela. – Some daqui!

Cato ri. Aquela é, sem duvidas, a primeira vez que ele vê alguma emoção naqueles glóbulos oculares verdes, normalmente foscos, mesmo com tal situação, aquilo não era raiva. Era fogo. E ele sentiu também ao tocar a pele alva de Clove, que estava expulsando-o de seu próprio banheiro a tapas.

Nos dias de treinamento, nenhum deles toca no assunto. Os tributos do um vieram oferecerem-se como aliados no primeiro dia de treinamento. O tributo masculino, chamado Marvel, era muito habilidoso com lanças, sua parceira, Glimmer, manuseava arco e parecia gostar muito de Cato, que jamais recusaria uma garota bonita. Marvel parece se dar bem com Clove, os dois normalmente não falam muito, todavia, parecem estar conversando bastante. Era estranho vê-la dando atenção a alguém. Mesmo no dois, Cato jamais havia visto-a em nenhuma das festas dadas pelo pessoal do centro de treinamento. Nem mesmo conversar com alguém de lá. Mas Marvel havia conseguido essa proeza, fazendo-a rir com comentários sobre os demais.

Cato e Glimmer mantém uma conversa animada. Ela é o tipo de garota que se encontra em abundancia em seu distrito: fútil. Segundos depois, a conversa se torna algo tedioso. Ao olhar ao seu redor, nota que Clove e Marvel dirigem-se ao corredor. Disposto a irritar Clove, ele leva a tributo feminino do um até o mesmo corredor. Os dois estão prestes a se beijar, quando Glimmer avista os dois e sota um "Ops", arrastando-o pela mão.

Antes que Clove suma de sua visão, ele a observa cuidadosamente, a procura de qualquer sinal de irritação. Nada além de um sorriso de triunfo, seus olhos estreitos dizem que ela não se importa. Cato perde a vontade de agarrar a loira.

O dia seguinte seria a sessão particular com os juízes. A hora de provar suas habilidades havia chegado. No entanto, Clove continuava jogada no sofá, como um zumbi, a procura de algum programa bom para assistir, às duas da manhã.

Amanha ela atiraria facas em uma velocidade formidável, sem errar nenhuma vez. Seria o suficiente para conseguir um dez. Clove estava apostando em suas habilidades para ganhar, pois se fosse depender de sua beleza, como a do um, ou simpatia, suas chances seriam reduzidas a nada. Ela jamais se sentiu excepcionalmente bonita muito menos simpática. Nunca fizera questão de ser. Clove sobreviveria a o que quer que fosse, porque seu destino era este.

– Porque você ainda ta acordada? – A voz de Cato a assusta, fazendo-a dar um pulo no sofá, ele ri e se senta na poltrona ao lado.

– Sem sono. – Diz, mudando de canal distraidamente.

–Sei. – Resmunga. – Fizemos bons negócios hoje. Você parece ter se dado bem com o Marvel. – Clove franze o cenho e o observa.

– Que rumo essa conversa vai tomar? – Cato da de ombros.

– Só estou dizendo.

– Quem se importa. – Fala ela. – Marvel é legal, e vai te matar se você não tomar cuidado. – Cato ri de modo exagerado. – Só estou dizendo.

– Qual é! Você acha que ele ganha de mim em uma luta? – pergunta incrédulo.

– Só existe um tipo de pessoas mais fortes do que alguém sem sentimentos: Pessoas com sentimentos demais. – Cato pondera.

– E entre nós, Clove, quem sairia vencedor?

Ela não tem resposta para aquela pergunta. Ele se aproxima sorrateiramente e a imprensa no estofado macio. Antes que ele a beije, Clove chuta sua panturrilha fazendo-o se desequilibrar e derrubar o abajur no bidê. O barulho acordaria todo o mundo.

Os dois se apressaram, desligaram a TV e escondem-se debaixo do armário da cozinha. Segundos depois Brutus aparece de pijama. Clove está prestes a ter um ataque de riso quando a mão de Cato tapa sua boca de modo violento. Brutos olha repetidamente para o nada, a procura de alguém. Depois de um tempo observando ele solta um muxoxo impaciente e volta a dormir. Clove pisa no pé de cato para que ele libere sua boca, pois ela não consegue respirar.

Eles trocam um olhar confuso e saem em direção aos seus quartos.

Clove sabe o que teria acontecido se o abajur não tivesse caído. Ele teria beijado-a novamente. Ela queria, mas não daria a si mesma tal luxo. Mesmo sem sentir absolutamente nada, ela gostava da forma como a brutalidade animalesca de ambos se encontrava, de como seu corpo parecia queimar sendo submetido à força de Cato. Clove jamais se sentira atraída por alguém, independente do quão bonito fosse tal pessoa. Cato e ela, porém, eram parecidos, de modos diferentes. Ela era um monstro por circunstâncias, ele por imposição.

Em cinco minutos as médias gerais seriam anunciadas. Todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar. Cato estava ansioso para saber a sua nota, apesar de ter uma ideia pela expressão dos juízes. Clove estava sentada de modo informal enquanto comia biscoitos.

A primeira foto a aparecer na tela é a de Marvel, que consegue um nove, sua colega de distrito ganha nota oito. A imagem seguinte é a de cato, que recebe um dez, ele dá um soco no ar em comemoração. A foto seguinte é a de Clove, e ela também recebe um dez. Enobaria e Brutos a congratulam, mas ela não parece se importar, apenas continua comendo. Os tributos seguintes recebem entre quatro e seis de média. O garoto do distrito onze recebe dez, a menininha sete. Peeta Mellark, do distrito doze, recebe oito. A garota quente recebe um onze. E aquilo certamente o irrita. Os olhos estreitos de Clove indicam que a irritara também. Os dois saem de cena com cara de azedo.

Mais um dia cansativo, dessa vez divido em três etapas. Aulas com Brutos, Enobaria e depois Estilistas. Cato e Brutos conversaram sobre formas de matar, e ele o auxiliara a manter a conversa de que estava lá para honrar seu distrito. Enobaria mandou-o não se gabar. Os estilistas o puseram em um terno.

Cato não acreditou quando a viu naquele vestido vermelho sangue. Parecia perigosa e ao mesmo tempo inocente, as sardas acentuadas, seus cílios estavam pelo menos duas vezes maiores, e ela estava usando salto alto. Ele imaginou o quão trabalhoso deveria ter sido para Clove aprender a andar naquilo. De qualquer modo, ela estava indescritivelmente bela. Os dois observaram-se mutuamente antes de se encaminharem até a entrada do palco.

Glimmer desfilava no palco, usando sua beleza para angariar fundos. Marvel conquista a multidão por ser engraçado. Cato diz que está lá para honrar seu distrito, o publico feminino da capital solta gritinhos excitados. Clove se comporta de modo simpático e sorridente, mas faz questão de dizer que veio para vencer. Todos adoram suas múltiplas facetas.

Assim que as entrevistas de ambos terminam, eles são liberados para irem descansar, pois no dia seguinte estariam na arena às dez da manhã.

Mesmo depois de um banho morno e demorado, a insônia havia acometido-o. Cato ouviu um barulho estranho e resolveu verificar. A cena que vislumbra naquele momento era realmente estranha.

Clove estava tomando um copo d'água, trêmula e com um uma quantidade razoável de sangue em sua camiseta, na altura da cintura. Cato se aproxima para ver melhor. Ela ouve seus passos e ergue seus olhos. Cinco facas de cozinha estão grudadas da na parede. Uma está na pia, ensanguentada, mas esta não é de cozinha, é especial, tem um formato diferente. É a mesma faca que machucou a face de Cato há quase duas semanas. Só então ele compreende o ferimento do dia da seleção. E o da colheita.

– Sem sono também? – Quando Clove abaixa o copo, cato vê rastros de lágrimas em suas bochechas.

– Qual é o seu problema? – Pergunta.

– Quem se importa. – Diz com um riso sardônico.

– Você vai estar em uma arena com vinte e três pessoas querendo te matar, amanhã! – Ele a retruca. – Me deixa ver esse ferimento.

– Me obrigue. – Cato se aproxima e puxa seu braço com violência, derrubando o restante da água na blusa de Clove. – Argh! – A garota rosna. – Viu o que você fez. – Cato ri, e se prepara para fazer uma piada quando uma faca conhecida acerta seu ombro esquerdo, ficando alojada na parede. Clove se livra da blusa molhada, revelando o sutiã preto.

A primeira coisa que Cato descobre sobre Clove naquela noite é que ela tem tendências suicidas, a segunda é que fica bem em preto. E vermelho. Luto e sangue. Tão mórbido. Tão convidativo. Antes que ela se retire, Cato a imprensa na parede, sem cerimônia, invade sua boca. Sente faíscas quando a pele alva entra em contato com a dele.

Os olhos verdes brilham e faíscam como nunca antes. Aos trancos e barrancos ele a carrega até o quarto mais próximo, de modo dolorido, prensando-a entre ele e a parede. Tê-la ali, submissa, desnorteada e desarmada o fez sentir-se glorioso. Muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa faria. Aquela era definitivamente a melhor sensação que Cato havia sentido. Melhor do que a fama, melhor do que adrenalina.

Com muito esforço os dois chegam ao quarto de Clove, que é mais próximo à cozinha. Ele a pressiona na parede, a mão em seu maxilar deixando-a imobilizada. Seu pescoço exposto para degustação. Clove é forte o suficiente para aproveitar-se de um momento de descuido de Cato para desequilibrá-lo. Os dois caem na cama, rindo. Ela morde seu pescoço, e só parece satisfeita quando sangue sai do ferimento. Ele volta a subjugá-la com o peso de seu corpo. Vendo-a assim ela parece a pessoa mais perigosa do mundo. Com um sorriso torto, olhos em chamas, sua pele branca, marcada de diversas formas. Cato descobriu muitas coisas sobre Clove durante aquela noite. A pele dela era sensível colecionava cicatrizes, algumas delas eram a centímetros de pontos vitais. Ela era virgem. Mas não era domável.

Quando Cato desce para o café da manhã, todos estão lá. Brutus pergunta onde ele esteve, pois havia visto a porta de seu quarto escancarada quando levantou durante a madrugada. Por sorte não tinha ido à cozinha, caso contrário encontraria seis facas na parede, uma delas com sangue e uma camisa molhada. Tais itens estavam em seu quarto, depois ele devolveria para dona, ou provavelmente não, porque somente um deles sairia vivo da arena. Ou talvez nenhum. Clove o chama de bela adormecida e pergunta onde ele esteve noite passada, um sorriso divertido brinca em seus lábios avermelhados. As lembranças da madrugada o fazem com que sua pele se arrepie. Cato jamais saíra tão marcado de uma transa. No máximo algumas marcas de unha em seus ombros. Clove havia mordido seu pescoço até que sangrasse, e talvez tenha feito isso em outros de dez lugares diferentes.

Ela pega suas facas do corpo dos tributos sentiram-se tentados pelas mochilas com suprimentos. Quatro no total. Enobaria dera um jeito de fazer com que os idealizadores colocassem uma mochila contendo as facas prediletas de Clove. Ela agradece mentalmente.

Cato decidiu que o distrito doze seria um dos aliados, pois seu romance com a garota quente parece ser forjado. A mesma garota ficara com a melhor faca de Clove presa à mochila. O que a deixa extremamente irritada. O aerodeslizador aparece para recolher os muitos corpos dos tributos mortos. Ela, Marvel e Peeta sentam-se na grama, enquanto Glimmer e Cato mantém uma conversa animadíssima.

Mesmo depois da madrugada anterior, aquilo não exerce efeito algum sobre ela. Clove não é do tipo que sente alguma coisa. Seja amor, ciúme, ou remorso. Os únicos sentimentos que ela é capaz de comportar dentro de si são ódio e rancor.

Durante os dois primeiros dias nada acontece. Segundo o rodízio para montar guarda, ela e Cato ficariam juntos. Mas Clove sugere que fiquem dois tributos de distritos diferentes, ela não confia em ninguém. Na escala ela monta guarda com Marvel, o que é agradável, pois raramente fala. Mas uma coisa é perceptível: Ele gosta de sua companheira de distrito. O que é realmente um destino cruel.

Quando o período dos dois termina, o de Glimmer e Cato começa. Clove vai chamá-los com seu parceiro de vigília a seu encalce e, os encontra em uma situação constrangedora. Ao ver o olhar de Marvel, Clove pigarreia para interromper os dois.

– Que é ein? – Cato pergunta. Ela o observa com olhar estreito e ergue a sobrancelha. – Ok. Ok. – Resmunga. Cato puxa Glimmer pela mão e a leva para fora do acampamento.

A fogueira atrai o bando. A menina é morta em questão de segundos. Glimmer faz uma piada sobre isso e todos riem. Exceto o conquistador. Cato gosta da adrenalina, gosta de ser temido. Clove parece gostar de sangue.

Quando eles vão repor seus estoques de água no lago, encontram a garota quente. O nome dela é Katniss. Clove é a primeira a vê-la, e diz que faz questão de triturá-la. Cato ri. Ela esta irritada por ter tido uma nota menor que a garota na avaliação individual. O assunto agora era pessoal. Mas ela é rápida. E sobe a uma altura que nenhum deles conseguiria, exceto, talvez Clove, que diz não ter habilidade alguma em escalada. O conquistador sugere que eles esperem ali, pois e ela não poderá passar a vida toda lá. Eles acatam sua sugestão, não há mais nada a fazer mesmo.

Glimmer fica de guarda. Todos dormem, Cato e Clove parecem felizes com a perspectiva de matar a garota do distrito doze, por ter sido mais excepcional que eles, que treinaram a vida toda para aquilo. Em um minuto, ele está em um sonho. Em outro, correndo de vespas. Cato não levara picadas o suficiente para provocar alucinações, ao contrario de Clove e Marvel, que ficam próximos ao lago. Glimmer e a distrito quatro não sobrevivem. O conquistador os trai no último minuto. Mas cato cuidou dele, acertando sua perna.

Quando retorna ao lago, Cato tem uma visão perturbadora. Clove esta de pé em uma das pedras. Parece estar presa em uma alucinação. Repentinamente, se joga. Ela não retorna à superfície, seus instintos mandam-no mergulhar atrás dela. A água parece ter sido o suficiente para tirá-la da alucinação. Cato a puxa até a superfície, observando-a respirar arduamente, seus olhos arregalados os cabelos e as roupas grudadas ao seu corpo. Como da primeira vez que ele a vira.

Naquele dia o distrito dois havia sido acometido por uma chuva terrível. Cato tinha seis anos e estava a passeio no centro de treinamento. Seus pais conversavam com Brutus e Enobaria para acertar os detalhes finais de sua matrícula. Ele fora liberado para dar um passeio pelo local. Tudo ali parecia muito funesto, mas se este era o destino que seus pais haviam escolhido para ele, ser um vitorioso, não havia nada a fazer, se não acatá-lo.

O barulho da chuva o atrai, e então ele a vê. Do lado de fora, debaixo da chuva, a roupa grudada no corpo, os cabelos negros embaraçados. Em sua blusa branca há uma mancha de sangue. Na árvore está cravada uma faca. Ele iria ajudá-la, quando uma mulher robusta agarrou-a pelo braço fazendo-a sumir de seu campo de visão.

Nos anos seguintes, a mesma menina fora figurante assídua em sua vida. Neste ano protagonista. Porque, mesmo sabendo que uma hora ou outra ele teria de fazê-lo, existe alguma coisa dentro de Cato que não a quer deixar morrer. Ao mesmo tempo, é como se este mesmo sentimento quisesse matá-la.

Clove o observa sem compreender coisa alguma. Ele não pergunta se ela esta bem, apenas exerce pressão sob o ponto sensível de sua nuca, descoberto há algumas madrugadas atrás, e a beija como sempre faz. Excessivamente violento. Mas este não é quente como os outros. É gelado demais. Clove o empurra pra longe de si:

– Onde estão os outros? – Pergunta.

– Marvel ta jogado na pedra. O conquistador nos traiu. A um e a quatro estão mortas. – Clove aperta os olhos, ainda existem restos do efeito do veneno em seu organismo.

Os três caminham de volta para o acampamento.

Marvel dorme, o garoto do quatro vigia. Clove treme de frio mesmo estando perto da fogueira. Sua jaqueta ainda não está seca. Ele acaba cedendo-lhe a sua. Vendo-a assim, adormecida e resmungando em seu sono, ela parece uma presa fácil. Mas não é. E talvez seja isso que a torne tão atraente aos olhos dele.

– Você fica aqui! – Cato vocifera para o garoto do distrito quatro.

Eles saem à caçada de mais um tributo descuidado. Marvel prefere ir sozinho, Clove receia saber o motivo.

As coisas acabaram ficando estranhas entre ela e Cato. Parte de Clove gostaria de poder deixá-lo vencer, deixá-lo viver. A outra gostaria de pisar em seu sangue, sugar sua alma. Ela não sabe como classificar tais sentimentos, mas não se importa, pois assim que nota a fogueira apagada, descobre que aquilo era uma distração. Os dois voltam ao acampamento, mas tudo que encontram são as cinzas. O garoto do cinco morre rapidamente nas mãos de Cato. Marvel continua na floresta, sozinho.

Um tiro de canhão é ouvido, depois de alguns minutos, outro. À noite a confirmação da morte de Marvel vem. Clove nota que estão agindo contra o aconselhado. Segundo seus cálculos só restam os dois, Thresh, Katniss e o conquistador, que provavelmente está moribundo. Cato disse que acertou o meio de sua coxa com a espada. A essa altura ele já desenvolvera uma septicemia.

Dois dias passam. Eles continuam juntos, e decidem fazer um juramento. Matam Thresh e Katniss e depois decidem entre si em uma luta justa. Clove acha a ideia aceitável, e acaba concordando.

Na mesma noite em que o trato é fechado, um anúncio inesperado muda todo o rumo da coisa: Dois tributos poderiam vencer, contanto que fossem do mesmo distrito.

Parte de Clove estava feliz por não ter de matá-lo. A outra gostaria que não houvesse mudança alguma. De qualquer forma, era justo. Ela teria muito mais chance de vencer com Cato. Ele cuidaria de Thresh, ela de Katniss. E fim de jogo.

Na noite seguinte os dois se sentam em uma pedra, engolidos pela escuridão. Ainda imaginado seu retorno.

– Isso é bom. – Diz sem convicção. – Não vou precisar matá-lo para rever Max.

– Quem é Max? – Cato pergunta, existe uma pitada indevida de ciúmes em sua voz. Clove o encara.

– História longa.

– Temos tempo. – Responde ele. Entao, porque não contar a ele? Afinal, os dois teriam um vinculo inquebrável se fossem coroados os vitoriosos. Seriam gratos um ao outro durante a vida toda. Clove não gostaria que Panem ouvisse isso, então falaria o mais baixo que conseguisse.

– Ok. – Ela suspira. – Meus "pais" são trabalhadores locais. Éramos eu, meu irmão mais velho e eles. Nós não tínhamos dinheiro, e meu pai acabou perdendo o emprego. – Clove suspira antes de prosseguir. Cato saberia o que viria a seguir.

Todos os nativos do distrito dois sabiam. O controle populacional era rígido no distrito dois. A quantidade de filhos que se pode ter varia de acordo com sua renda mensal e status. A capital faz isso para controlar a população de baixa renda, porque são os que mais sofrem com a distribuição de renda desigual da nação. Quando se tem um filho a mais do que o permitido, a criança é posta para adoção, e mais tarde obrigada a se tornar pacificador para pagar os gastos que o governo teve.

– Eles não poderiam se livrar do meu irmão, porque ele ajudava a sustentar a casa, então, eu sobrei. Como Enobaria era amiga da minha mãe, mesmo que ela não pudesse ficar comigo, me arrumou uma vaga no centro de treinamento. Então como o ensino lá é integral, ela só me arrumou um lugar pra dormir. – Cato não tirava os olhos dela, aquilo certamente a irrita, tentando ignorar tal fato ela prossegue. – Seis anos atrás, eu soube pela Enobaria, que minha mãe engravidou de novo, meu pai disse que a criança não era dele e fugiu. Ele deve estar morto, ou algo assim. Minha mãe acabou morrendo no parto e meu irmão mais velho ficou com Max, mas ele não vai poder sustentá-lo. Agora ele tem uma família, sua esposa está grávida. – Clove encara Cato com os olhos lacrimosos, essa era uma das poucas vezes que ela chorava na frente de alguém, e por uma razão concreta. – Eu não posso deixá-lo. – Clove não poderia deixar a criança dos olhos azuis padecer. Independente da quão impiedosa e autodestrutiva ela fosse. – Não vou levá-lo pra morar comigo caso vença, sei que nunca vou conseguir dar amor pra ele, nem pra ninguém. Se eu ganhar vou ter dinheiro o suficiente para ajudar meu irmão a sustentá-lo.

Clove esconde o rosto com as duas mãos, sentindo-se envergonhada. Sentindo-se como alguém patético.

Cato a puxa para si e lhe dá um beijo diferente. Não é colérico como os outros, pelo contrário, é calmo e superficial. Clove acaba adormecendo antes de ouvir a notícia sobre o Ágape que aconteceria na manhã seguinte.

O trato era o mesmo. Thresh ficaria por conta dele, a distrito doze por conta de Clove. De certa forma, Cato sentia-se inferior a ela depois dos relatos da noite passada. E ele a odiava por isso. A forma como ela dormira completamente indefesa ao lado dele, demonstrava que, finalmente confiava nele. De uma forma estranha, Cato confiava nela também. Então deixou Clove dar seu show. Além disso, os dois precisavam de comida.

Ele esperou durante algum tempo na direção da floresta para onde Thresh havia seguido no começo dos jogos. Como não havia sinal de movimento, Cato resolveu voltar para o local do ágape. Na metade do caminho, ele ouviu uma agitação e acelerou seus passos.

– Cato! Cato! – A voz estrangulada e amedrontada penetrou a floresta.

– Clove! – Gritou. Mas não obteve resposta.

Cato obrigou-se a acelerar, a adrenalina possuindo-o de uma forma diferente. Talvez aquilo não fosse adrenalina, talvez fosse outro sentimento que ele não consegue identificar a princípio, por nunca ter sentido nada semelhante antes. Medo. Então ele a vê, seu corpo médio jogado na grama os olhos vidrados enquanto agoniza. Caída, Clove parece insignificante.

– Clove! – Ele grita na esperança de que ela responda, diga que está ferida, mas bem, ou qualquer coisa que conseguisse parar aquela sensação horrível que estava apoderando-se dele. Medo.

Cato se aproxima. Ao lado de Clove há uma pedra. Sua respiração está arrastada, como se ela lutasse para viver, como um daqueles tributos insignificantes mortos na cornucópia. Parte sua alegrou-se ao vê-la caída. A outra estava caindo com ela. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos verdes, e um sorriso torto se abre. O aerodeslizador aparece para recolher o corpo. Cato tira da jaqueta de Clove uma de suas facas preferidas. Vendo a expressão de triunfo em sua face, mesmo depois de morta, o faz querer matá-la. O que é contraditório, pois vê-la morta lhe era dolorido. Mas Clove lhe deixa uma mensagem cristalina como água: Não há final feliz para monstros como eles.

"Me matar não vai trazê-la de volta." Aquelas foram as últimas palavras de Thresh. E enquanto Cato era devorado por bestantes com olhos humanos, tais palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. Nada a traria de volta. Nem mesmo a morte.

O destino havia sido cruel demais com ele e a garotinha ensanguentada, na chuva torrencial. Jogando-os um para os braços do outro, fazendo-os notarem que eram almas gêmeas. Não daqueles que você está acostumado a ver. Eram almas gêmeas de um modo brutal.

Antes de morrer, Cato se lembra das pessoas que despertaram nele alguma espécie de sentimento bom. Seus pais, Clove, alguns amigos. Imaginou se para Clove havia sido tão dolorido assim morrer. Porque ela não tinha para quem voltar. Ela não tinha nada. No fim das contas, ela estava morta desde sempre, a capital havia matado-a, arrancado sua alma de modo cruel, deixando-a com uma vida oca. Era injusto. Mesmo sendo monstros, os dois mereciam um final feliz, não é mesmo?

A última coisa que Cato vê antes que a escuridão envolva-o completamente, são os olhos de Clove, faiscando em um bestante. E naquele instante, somente naquele instante, ele nota que ao ter tentado, arduamente, fazer com que a jovem de olhos foscos adquirisse um pouco de humanidade, ele havia despertado em si mesmo um humano estúpido.

E então ele morre, porque não há final feliz para monstros, como ele. Como Clove. Porque não existem histórias onde dois seres ruins se encontram e vivem felizes, até que a morte os separe.

** Aqui, a morte os separa antes que a felicidade venha.**

* * *

Primeira Clato. Nada de final feliz e um pouco de sangue.**  
**


End file.
